Volverte a ver
by julene
Summary: Continuación del episodio Tiroteo 3x12, no se puede negar la química entre Pamela y Ryan, y quizá vuelvan a encontrarse... RyanPamela, y puede que lo traduzca al inglés
1. El llanto

**Capítulo 1: El llanto**

Ryan Wolfe se encontraba en el parking de la policía, con el bebé en brazos. Las pequeñas manitas jugaban con los botones del cuello de la camisa, mientras Ryan le susurraba tonterías para hacerlo reír. Un coche aparcó enfrente de ellos, y la madre, sonriente, bajó de él.

* * *

Pamela volvía a casa después del trabajo. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano. Estaba cansada, no por el trabajo, si no por su jefa. La pobre Bethany, con lo pequeña que era… y crecería sin el amor de sus padres. La madre era una mujer superficial y snob que sólo sabía preocuparse de su manicura y su ropero, de ir de compras con las amigas y aparecer guapa en las fiestas junto a su maridito. Pamela casi nunca veía al padre de Bethany, a veces hasta dudaba de que el señor Seaborn supiera de la existencia de su hija; nunca le había visto acercarse a la cuna. Para colmo la pobre niña no paraba de llorar, no de la forma en que lo hacen los bebes, si no todo el rato. Le partía el corazón verla así, pero había intentado hablar con la madre y ésta había soltado una carcajada diciendo que eso eran tonterías.

Un coche pitó, el semáforo llevaba un rato en verde y ella no se había percatado.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a la casa de los Seaborn, la niñera de noche le tendió a una llorosa Bethany, ya vestida y desayunada. Pamela se dirigió con la niña a la habitación de juego e intentó calmarla y animarla, pero el llanto no cesaba. Como todos los días, pero ya empezaba a preocuparla. En el hospital universitario había estado destinada un semestre entero a maternidad, y sabía que un llanto tan prolongado no podía ser nada bueno. Sin embargo, sabía que comentárselo a la madre sería inútil, no le daría la menor importancia. Tomó una decisión en ese momento, precipitadamente y sin pensarlo dos veces. Metió lo imprescindible en la bolsa de los pañales, cogió a la pequeña de la cuna y con la mantita le tapó la boca, para que nadie oyera los llantos. Salieron por la puerta de la cocina sin ser vistas, y cogieron un taxi hacia el Dade Memorial.

La sala de urgencias estaba abarrotada, y mientras esperaban su turno iba llegando cada vez más gente. Una camilla con una mujer sangrando y varios médicos alrededor pasó por delante suyo, hacia una de las camas. En la de al lado, un hombre pedía atención a una enfermera, pero nadie le escuchaba. Pamela mecía e intentaba calmar el llanto de Bethany, pero el barullo alrededor no ayudaba.

Un disparo. A Pamela se le heló la sangre, e instintivamente apretó a la pequeña Bethany contra su pecho, protegiéndola. Más disparos. Se agachó tras una camilla. No sabía quien disparaba, quién era disparado, sólo que tenía miedo, más por la niña que por sí misma. Y tan rápido como había empezado, el tiroteo acabó.

* * *

**Lo sé, es un capítulo muy cortito, es más bien una introducción. ¡¡A partir del tercer capítulo se pone más interesante!!**


	2. La despedida

**Capítulo 2: La despedida**

Todo iba de mal en peor, pensó Pamela. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, pero no serviría de nada. Lo había fastidiado todo por un estúpido impulso. Al final, no había ayudado nada a Bethany, más bien al contrario.

"Tengo que llamar a los Seaborn" dijo el CSI Wolfe, "la agente se quedará contigo."

Y salió, la puerta de la celda provisional se cerró tras él. Pamela hundió la cara entre las manos, sin saber qué hacer o pensar. El CSI parecía amable, pero no iba a ayudar a Bethany, ni mucho menos a ella. Por otro lado le había sorprendido tanto el interés que había mostrado por la herida en su pierna, y luego resultó que sólo quería su sangre por el ADN. Se había mostrado tan frío y calculador…no le había impresionado nada el desinterés de los Seaborn hacia su hija, sólo había estado pendiente de encajar todas las piezas. _"Y te la llevaste tapándole con la manta para aplacar los lloros." _Le había crispado los nervios con esa frase. Ella contándole como una pobre niña nunca recibía cariños ni abrazos de su madre¡y él seguía dándole vueltas a la procedencia de las fibras!

Sintió un escozor en los ojos. La pobre Bethany, llorando contra la manta… se sentía tan mal pensando en que podía haberle echo daño, no había sido su intención ni mucho menos. Tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta y la tripa revuelta, si le hubiera ocurrido algo a la pequeña…

Y el CSI había pensado que había secuestrado a Bethany, eso sonaba tan mal. Quizá los Seaborn pusieran una denuncia en su contra, y ella ya estaba en la ruina económica como para pagar una fianza o a un abogado. ¿Iría a la cárcel? Se le pusieron los pelos de punta¡ella sólo había querido ayudar!

* * *

Ryan Wolfe se encontraba en el parking de la policía, con el bebé en brazos. Las pequeñas manitas jugaban con los botones del cuello de la camisa, mientras Ryan le susurraba tonterías para hacerlo reír. Un coche aparcó enfrente de ellos, y la madre, sonriente, bajó de él.

"¿Señora Seaborn? Soy el agente Wolfe, de criminalística."

La niña había empezado a llorar otra vez.

"Sí, gracias por llamarme¿cómo está mi hija?" comentó secamente la madre, mientras alargaba los brazos hacia Ryan para coger a Bethany.

"Ya la ve, señora" le tendió a la niña.

"Estabas aquí. Hemos tenido un día movidito¿verdad? Vamos a llevarte a casa. Ya me dirá qué hay que hacer con la niñera" un móvil empezó a sonar, y la señora Seaborn le pasó el bebé a la niñera, que aguardaba detrás.

"Sí, lo haré" Ryan se descolgó la bolsa de pañales del brazo, tendiéndosela a la madre. Le sorprendió lo poco que había tenido a su hija en brazos, "Em…señora" le alargó la bolsa.

La señora Seaborn descolgó el móvil.

"¡Hola Nicole! Tendrías que oír el tono de tu llamada, es fantástico" cogió la bolsa de pañales. "Está bien, está enterita; pero jamás voy a volver a contratar ese servicio de canguros."

Se subió al coche y arrancó, aún hablando por el móvil.

Mientras se alejaba, Ryan no pudo evitar sentirse mal. En un principio había juzgado mal a la niñera, Pamela. Aunque fueran unas pocas horas, no había dejado de ser un secuestro. ¿Y quién tiene el poco corazón de alejar a un bebé de sus padres? Pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. No era Pamela la que había alejado a Bethany, era la señora Seaborn la que no se acercaba a su hija. Pamela no había mentido. Se sentía culpable, él la había tratado tan bruscamente; se había aprovechado de su confianza e inocencia, primero arrebatándole a la niña y luego su ADN.

Sacó el móvil y marcó.

"¿Horatio? Soy Wolfe. Tengo una duda, podría comentártela…"

* * *

Pamela se miraba las manos en la celda provisional. Se sentía miserable. Un hombre con gafas oscuras le llamó por su nombre. Sin más palabras, la llevó a través de los pasillos hasta la calle. En la entrada se les unió el agente Wolfe, pero ella no se sentía capaz de mirarle a la cara.

A Ryan le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando la vio aparecer con Horatio. Tenía cara de haber llorado. ¿La había echo él llorar? Se le revolvió el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Era un estúpido, debía haber sido menos brusco antes.

"¿Y ahora qué pasa?"

"Que se va a casa. ¡Taxi!"

Pamela no daba crédito¿había oído bien?

"No lo entiendo."

"Está en libertad, señorita Warren."

"¿Los Seaborn no van a presentar cargos?" le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Después de que les haya hablado de las visitas de los servicios infantiles, no lo harán."

"No sé como agradecérselo…"

"Faltaría más. Que le vaya bien."

Era tan amable, nada que ver con Ryan. Y sin embargo, él estaba ahí, sujetando la puerta del taxi. ¿Habría sido él el que la pusiera en libertad? Estaba mirando el suelo, hasta podría decirse que parecía arrepentido.

Pamela sonrió al agente de las gafas de sol y se acercó al taxi.

"Gracias Ryan."

¿Por qué le daba las gracias¿Por qué siempre era tan buena con todo el mundo¡Y encima le daba las gracias llamándole por su nombre de pila¡Le estaba dando las gracias, cuando él la había acusado de secuestrar a Bethany!

"Tú querías ayudar a Bethany", contestó Wolfe, "y aún has hecho más."

Pamela sonrió, incapaz de formar una frase coherente sin algún insulto. Entró al taxi, y Ryan cerró la puerta. Se despidió con la mano desde el interior, antes de alejarse hacia el centro de la ciudad. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio su dirección al taxista.

Y entonces se dio cuenta; aún tenía la imagen de Ryan en la cabeza y, a no ser que asesinara a alguien, no volvería a verle más.


	3. El reencuentro

**Capítulo 3: El reencuentro**

Pamela apuró el café y tiró el vaso vacío a la papelera, antes de dirigirse a su consulta. Hasta dentro de media hora no vendría el primer paciente, pero antes quería repasar los historiales.

Era alergóloga, y por fin podía sentirse como tal. Desde que entrara a trabajar en el Miami Dade Memorial todo había ido a mejor. Ya tenía completamente amueblado su pequeño apartamento frente al mar, había hecho amigos entre compañeros de trabajo y vecinos, y hasta su familia había venido a visitarla hace un par de semanas. Habían intentado convencerla de que volviera a casa, a Detroit, pero tras ver lo bien que le iban las cosas, se alegraron de que fuera feliz en Miami.

Hasta había estado saliendo con un chico. Amigo de un compañero de trabajo, le conoció en una fiesta y habían estado citándose durante cinco meses, hasta habían pensado en irse a vivir juntos, pero al final la cosa no había cuajado. Eso era lo único que fallaba, Pamela era incapaz de comprometerse del todo, y volvía a estar sola. Pero no importaba, tenía unas compañeras de trabajo fantásticas a las que empezaba ya a considerar buenas amigas, y era feliz. Además, no se podía decir que viviera sola del todo, había adoptado un gato callejero precioso nada más mudarse al apartamento.

* * *

Ryan Wolfe no podía considerarse tan afortunado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí¿Cinco minutos, diez, media hora? Notaba su pecho subir y bajar a gran velocidad; siempre intentando controlarlo todo y ahora ni siquiera podía controlar su respiración. Se palpó con una de las manos la nariz, y notó sangre, el ojo, y notó más sangre aún. Siguió subiendo, con los dedos temblorosos, y palpó lo que no debía estar allí. El clavo. Le dolía tanto que había dejado de sentir la zona. En una rápida sucesión de imágenes, pasaron por su mente todas las heridas que había visto en el laboratorio de Alexx, todos los cuerpos golpeados, apuñalados, mutilados; todas las armas que había procesado, cuchillos, navajas, llaves inglesas, abrecartas, tijeras, cristales,…nunca clavos, nunca clavos…

* * *

Pamela fue hacia la sala de urgencias para hablar con una de las enfermeras, Madison, que esa noche daba una fiesta en su casa. Quería preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda para organizarlo todo. Un pequeño alboroto le hizo darse la vuelta y se apartó rápidamente, dejando sitio para la camilla, que pasó rozando su bata. _Urgencias_, nunca podría trabajar allí, era demasiado estresante. Algo le llamó la atención, la cara del chico que iba en la camilla. No había podido fijarse, habían pasado de largo muy rápido, pero su cerebro había encontrado algo familiar en el chico. Se encogió de hombros, _las caras de los pacientes se repiten_, y siguió andando hacia recepción, donde estaba Madison.

"¡Hola!"

Su amiga levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba rellenando y sonrió.

"¿Qué tal el día? Espero que hayas dormido bien para aguantar una fiesta loca llena de solteros guapísimos."

"La duda ofende", contestó Pamela riéndose, "oye¿Cuánta gente va a ir al final?"

"Espera, acabo de rellenar esto y te digo."

Pamela se inclinó sobre los papeles.

"Acabo de ver pasar una camilla¿es este paciente?"

"Sí, pobre hombre, le han disparado un clavo cerca del ojo."

"Que horror…", se le revolvieron las tripas.

"Es un policía, le dispararon mientras investigaba la escena de un crimen."

A Pamela se le encogió el corazón. Buscó con los ojos en el formulario que rellenaba su amiga el nombre del paciente, no podía ser, era mucha casualidad, pero….oh no….

* * *

La tarde pasó lenta y pesada, y los nervios de Pamela estaban al borde de un ataque porque no había podido escabullirse ni una sola vez de la consulta; era primavera y tenía la lista de espera completa. Cuando por fin dieron las ocho y el último paciente se hubo ido le lanzó los historiales a su ayudante, tiró la bata sobre la silla y se fue corriendo a la otra punta del hospital; cirugía. Allí es donde habían mandado a Ryan Wolfe, se lo había dicho Madison.

Se acercó a una enfermera que conocía de vista y le preguntó por la habitación.

"¿El señor Wolfe? Acaban de darle puntos y calmantes. Creo que le darán el alta en un rato."

¡Entonces no había sido nada grave! El corazón le saltó del pecho. ¿Por qué se alegraba tanto? Tampoco es que le conociera mucho, ni siquiera se podía decir que se conocieran… pero tenía muy buen recuerdo de él, al fin y al cabo había conseguido que retiraran los cargos en su contra. ¿Se acordaría él? Llegó a la habitación y llamó con los nudillos. Estaba nerviosa, no había pensado en qué iba a decir.

"Adelante."

Entró y dejó la puerta entornada detrás suyo. Ryan tenía un parche en el ojo y la miraba desde la cama.

"Hola, soy Pamela Warren, trabajo en el hospital y hace unos meses estuve implicada en un caso que llevaba usted… he oído que le habían herido y quería ver si estaba bien. Usted me ayudó cuando estaba en problemas y me siento agradecida."

Oh dios, le había salido tan formal…llamándole de usted…. Realmente tampoco había tenido mucha idea de qué decir. Ryan se había incorporado y la miraba con la cabeza girada, con el ojo bueno. Sonreía.

"Sí, me acuerdo…"

"¡Hola!"

Pamela se giró, detrás suyo había una chica alta, guapa y rubia que pasó por su lado hacia Ryan sin fijarse en ella siquiera. Ryan frunció el ceño.

"Hola Erica¿cómo te has enterado?"

"Me lo contó un pajarito…", se agachó a su lado y le cogió una mano entre las suyas, "Oh Ryan me tienes que contar todo con detalles, estaba tan preocupada por ti…"

Ryan se apartó, soltándole la mano.

"Bueno déjame dudarlo. No hay nada que contar Erica, además tengo visita, si no te importa."

Indicó con la cabeza en su dirección, y Erica se levantó para mirar a Pamela mejor.

"Así que visita…" puso una extraña cara de interés, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ryan se removió inquieto.

"Bueno…"

"Hola, me llamo Erica Sikes", le dio la mano a Pamela con alegría, pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que pasaban de ella a Ryan sin cesar, "¿y tú eres….?"

"Pamela, Pamela Warren."

"Si", Ryan carraspeó, llamando nuestra atención, "señorita Warren, me alegro de que se haya pasado…se lo agradezco de verdad…pero soy muy malo para las caras. Lo siento…"

No se acordaba de ella….Pamela se sintió incómoda, pero sonrió igualmente.

"No pasa nada, tienen muchos casos cada semana. Sólo quería ver que se recuperaba bien. Bueno, aún tengo trabajo que hacer…"

Se despidió y salió, quizá demasiado brusca, de la habitación. Era una tonta, por haber pensado que el CSI se acordaría de ella. Sí, habían pasado casi un día entero juntos entre interrogatorios y recogida de pruebas, pero eso había sido hace casi un año. Aunque se alegraba de que no le hubiera pasado nada grave en el ojo, no conseguía sentirse feliz. ¿Y quién era esa Erica? Sacudió la cabeza, era una tontería ponerse triste o celosa por un chico del que no sabía más que el nombre, y que ni siquiera la recordaba.

* * *

De nuevo lunes, después de un fin de semana resacoso, y ni los dos cafés que llevaba ya conseguían que se sintiera más despierta. Pamela tenía esa tarde libre, y pensaba alquilar alguna película romántica y quedarse dormida en el sofá viéndola. Se tapó la boca al bostezar, antes de levantarse y llamar al siguiente paciente. Una horita más, y sería libre.

Pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba y con una sonrisa le pasó los historiales a su compañera, colgó la bata y recogió el bolso. Ya estaba de mejor humor y más sociable, así que pensó en ir a buscar a Madison y Claire para comer, y quizá iría de compras al centro. La película podía esperar.

Al salir de la consulta, pensando en las tiendas que visitaría, se chocó contra un hombre, y el bolso se le cayó al suelo.

"Lo siento", el chico se agachó a la par que ella a recogerlo. Era el CSI.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola", sonrió tímidamente. Aún tenía el ojo derecho hinchado. "Quería disculparme por el otro día."

Pamela le interrogó con la mirada¿pedir perdón?

"En realidad sí me acordaba de ti…" Pamela frunció el ceño, "pero dije que no por la otra chica, Erica."

"¿La chica rubia?"

Ryan, con las manos en los bolsillos, se encogió de hombros, asintiendo.

"Oye…" se movía pasando el peso de los talones a la punta de los pies, nervioso, "¿qué te parece si te invito a comer y te lo explico todo? Además me pica la curiosidad por saber como una niñera acaba pasando consultas en el Miami Dade Memorial."

"Bueno…", Pamela aún digería toda la información, "bueno, está bien. Hay un restaurante italiano a cinco minutos del hospital. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Me parece fantástico."


	4. La cita

**Capítulo 4: La cita**

Mientras esperaban los platos de pasta Ryan empezó a hablar animadamente. Se le veía relajado, alegre y con ganas de conversar. Pamela sonreía, sin poder evitar sentirse algo intimidada por la facilidad de Ryan de relacionarse con ella, casi una desconocida.

"El viernes dije que no te recordaba por Erica, la chica rubia que vino a visitarme. Sabes, es periodista, trabaja para la CBS, para el telediario, y siempre anda husmeando. Alguna vez nos ha causado problemas. Si decía que te recordaba seguro que acabaría inventando alguna historia sobre médicos y policías que se ayudan mutuamente y que esconden trapos sucios o alguna paranoia parecida."

Pamela se rió, los miedos de Ryan parecían más fruto de su imaginación que reales.

"De todas formas lo lógico sería que no te acordaras, seguro que investigas cada semana un montón de casos, y acordarse luego de todas las caras es imposible."

"Bueno, tu caso fue algo especial. No se ven bebés en el departamento de policía todos los días", sonrió, recordando a la pequeña Bethany, "por cierto¿sabes algo de ella?"

Pamela negó con la cabeza. El camarero llegó y dejó un plato de spaghetti pesto enfrente suyo, y otro de lasagna para Ryan.

"Qué va. Me despidieron y no he vuelto a ponerme en contacto. Por miedo a que lo puedan interpretar mal y denunciarme."

"¿Y cómo es que trabajas en el hospital?"

"Estudié medicina", sonrió, era obvio, "soy alergóloga. Cuando llegué a Miami, mientras buscaba trabajo, necesitaba algo temporal para ir pagando las facturas, y me apunté a la agencia de niñeras que había enfrente de mi bloque de apartamentos. Un par de semanas después del incidente con los Seaborn tuve una entrevista de trabajo en el Miami Dade Memorial y entré a trabajar al día siguiente."

Siguieron hablando, sobretodo él, sobre algunos casos, anécdotas de la policía que a ella le interesaron y le hicieron reír, como la primera vez que Ryan estuvo presente en una autopsia.

Pamela pensó que era increíble la capacidad de él de relacionarse con la gente, de ser tan abierto. Ella nunca sería así. En su adolescencia sí recordaba haber sido extrovertida, mucho más que Ryan, del tipo de gente que intenta llamar la atención y hacer reír a los demás. Ahora era bien distinta.

Ryan le caía bien, hasta se había sentido algo atraída por él. Pero eso le ocurría mucho: conocía a algún chico, de vista o por un par de conversaciones, y en cuanto le conocía algo mejor, dejaba de gustarle, perdía el interés. Si se acercaban mucho, era ella la que se alejaba.

Al salir del restaurante Ryan la acompañó de vuelta al hospital, donde tenía el Hummer aparcado.

"Me lo he pasado muy bien" se detuvo antes de entrar, sonriéndole.

"Yo también" Ryan cruzó las manos en la espalda, inclinándose hacia ella. Levantó la mirada hacia ella, con las cejas elevadas, "me preguntaba si querrías que algún día fuéramos a tomar algo después del trabajo. O a comer, si te apetece."

Pamela se tensó repentinamente. Aunque tenía ganas de darle su número de móvil y quedar con él para otro día, algo dentro de ella se cerraba en banda y no quería contacto con el exterior. El exterior dolía, el exterior pedía explicaciones, el exterior hacía preguntas.

"Vale, si quieres te doy mi número y podemos quedar otro día" le ofreció su más amplia sonrisa, a regañadientes con el miedo que tenía encogido en el estómago, y le dio su número de móvil.

"Vale, bien…bueno…"

Ryan se inclinó hacia ella, vacilante... pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Pamela le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se volvió hacia el hospital, despidiéndose sonriente desde lejos.

* * *

Ryan se sentó al volante y cerró la puerta. Se sentía bien consigo mismo. Había ido con una idea al hospital, pero había salido de allí con muchísimo más. En un principio sólo había querido disculparse, pero algo le había impulsado a invitarla a comer, y más aun, a pedirle el número de teléfono y otra cita. Ni siquiera se lo había planteado antes. Claro que se había acordado bien de ella, al verla después de la operación del ojo, Pamela Warren, niñera de los Seaborn. O bueno, exniñera, y brillante alergóloga por lo que había investigado. Fantásticas notas en la universidad, algún que otro artículo en revistas, y por lo que había descubierto hoy, una lista de pacientes llena hasta el borde. Sabía que eso era jugar con ventaja, indagar en la vida de otros sin motivo criminalístico, pero era incapaz de lanzarse a la aventura sin un mínimo de control previo de la situación. Sin tener las ideas claras, _organizadas_¿cómo iba a poder enfrentarse a otras personas?

Y ahora estaba seguro de que iba a apostarlo por Pamela. Tan dulce, tan tímida,…tan distinta del mundo que le rodeaba. Recordaba el día que la tuvo retenida en la celda provisional, hasta recordaba haberle curado una herida de la pierna. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta entonces de lo preciosa que era? Bueno, aún era nuevo en el departamento, y con aclimatarse a sus compañeros, que no era fácil, ya tenía por aquel entonces bastantes preocupaciones.

La llamaría. ¿Sonaría muy ansioso o pesado si la llamaba esa misma noche? O mejor esperar un par de días, llamarla el miércoles, e invitarla a salir el viernes por la noche, a cenar o a tomar algo. Pero quizá el miércoles ella ya tendría planes para el fin de semana. Y quizá si tenía planes es que tenía novio. No se lo había preguntado…pero ella lo hubiera comentado, no le hubiera dado su número sin mencionarlo…o quizá ella, sin tener novio, no estaba interesada en él y era demasiado educada para decirlo… Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose todas esas ideas de encima. Como una vez le había dicho Calleigh, "te vas a morir de tantas hipótesis".

* * *

Pamela estaba nerviosa. Estaba muy nerviosa. Sentada en el salón de su apartamento, en el centro del sofá, completamente estirada y tensa. Expectante. Era viernes, y desde el martes llevaba esperando este momento. Desde que Ryan la llamara para invitarla a salir a cenar. Y pensando en la ropa que llevaría puesta, en si se maquillaría mucho o poco o nada, en si llevaría tacón alto o zapato plano…

No es que Ryan le gustara, siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando quedaba con algún chico. Siempre. No conseguía relajarse sabiendo que en algún momento esperarían algo de ella, algo que ella no sabía si era capaz de dar.

El timbre sonó y ella dio un respingo. Fue hacia la puerta, quizá más deprisa de lo necesario, y abrió.

"Hola"

Ryan se inclinó, sonriente, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola", le susurró al separarse de ella. A Pamela se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y divertida. Al final Pamela pudo relajarse un poco y disfrutar de la compañía de Ryan, sin pensar en qué ocurriría después.

Ryan estaba pletórico, estaba consiguiendo que ella se lo pasara bien¡hasta la había hecho reír un par de veces! Eso era buena señal.

Habían ido a cenar a un restaurante japonés, cercano a la casa de Pamela. La noche era buena, no hacía frío, y volvieron dando un paseo. Ryan ya había agotado todas las anécdotas de CSI y ella le estaba contando cómo era de distinto el clima y la gente, sobretodo, de Detroit a la de Miami. Ryan se fijó en que, cuando ella hablaba de su ciudad, su acento cambiaba ligeramente al característico de Detroit. Llegaron a la puerta de los apartamentos.

"Bueno, me lo he pasado muy…"

Pamela no pudo acabar la frase; Ryan se había inclinado a besarla. En un primer momento se dejó llevar y disfrutó del beso, incluso cerró los ojos y se olvidó del resto…pero ese momento fue efímero, y en seguida las alarmas de Pamela saltaron, y se separó.

"Lo…lo siento…"

Se dio la vuelta y entró casi corriendo en el bloque de apartamentos, dejando a Ryan sólo y desconcertado.

* * *

**Espero que os esté gustando hasta ahora :D **


	5. El deshielo

**Capítulo 5: El deshielo**

No volvieron a hablar desde entonces. No es que Ryan no lo intentara. La había llamado varias veces, dejando recados en su contestador siempre. Ella nunca cogía el teléfono, ni contestaba las llamadas. Ryan se sentía estúpido, no es que Pamela hubiera significado mucho, tampoco había llegado a conocerla bien, pero había algo en ella que, aun sintiéndose rechazado, le atraía muchísimo. Era la mezcla de dulzura e inocencia, con ese brillo que tenía en los ojos, que él no lograba descifrar. Por eso seguía dejándole mensajes.

Hasta que un día ella contestó a uno. El estaba trabajando, pero eso ella lo sabía, él le había contado su horario, así que supuso que había llamado a posta por la mañana para no tener que hablar directamente con él y poder dejar el mensaje. Era más impersonal. Más fácil.

Que no volviera a llamar. Que lo sentía mucho, que era muy majo y simpático, que se había divertido mucho con él, pero que ahora no estaba preparada para ningún tipo de relación, ni seria ni informal, y que sería mejor que dejaran de verse.

Ryan se había quedado perplejo al oírlo. ¡Pero si ni siquiera les había dado tiempo a intentar conocerse! Había sido un imbécil por besarla…

* * *

Pamela se sentó en el sofá, con la taza de café entre las manos. Se arrebujó en la mantita y encendió la televisión con el mando. Pasó de un canal a otro, hasta volver al primero. Apagó la televisión. 

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Bebió un sorbito del café, disfrutando del regusto a canela que le dejaba en la boca. Le encantaba la canela.

Era sábado, y aún tenía sueño de la noche de fiesta sin dormir. Un compañero de trabajo se casaba dentro de un mes y había invitado a todos a cenar para celebrarlo. Habían estado después de bar en bar hasta el cierre, a las seis y media de la mañana. Se sentía feliz con sus compañeros, con sus nuevos amigos, y sobretodo con Madison y Claire. Con ellas se divertía y podía reírse como hacía mucho que no se reía.

También se había reído con Ryan. Se llevó una mano a los labios, recordando el beso que le había dado, hace ya dos semanas. No negaba que le hubiera gustado, pero…pero no era el momento de meterse en líos, no por ahora…ya lo había intentado con Marc, y aunque los cinco meses habían sido fantásticos, se había dado cuenta de que algunas heridas tardan más en curarse, y que otra relación no iba a ayudarla, si no todo lo contrario.

Lo sentía por Ryan, porque pensaría que el problema había sido él, cuando era todo lo contrario.

* * *

Ryan entró en la consulta sin mucha idea de lo que iban a decirle, pero en ningún caso se esperaba lo que acababa de oír. 

"…y sepa que si todos esos métodos fallan, podría perder la vista."

Perder la vista, perder el trabajo, dejar de ser un CSI…le entraron náuseas, y ganas de golpear algo.

* * *

Pamela se despidió de su ayudante y fue a buscar a Claire a su consulta. Claire era oftalmóloga, y estaba en otro piso del hospital. Le gustaban más esas consultas; la pared que separaba la zona de consulta del despacho del doctor era de cristal, y daba sensación de más espacioso y luminoso. Llamó y entró al despacho, donde Claire estaba rellenando una receta. 

"¿Tienes pacientes aún? Venía a buscarte para ir a comer…"

"En realidad no tengo, éste es una emergencia. En cinco minutos acabo y nos vamos, me muero de hambre."

Pamela se asomó a la consulta. Había un paciente en la silla de observación. Le dio un vuelco al corazón, era Ryan Wolfe. Claro, su ojo, el clavo en su ojo. Ya había pasado un mes de aquello, pero era obvio que él aun estaría yendo a revisiones. Lo que no sabía es que Claire era su oftalmóloga, aunque tampoco se le había ocurrido preguntar.

"Claire, te espero fuera."

Salió de la consulta, no quería toparse con Ryan. Fue hacia los aseos, al fondo del pasillo, esperando que él no la hubiera visto. Parecía que no. Pasados diez prudenciales minutos decidió salir, y se encontró a Claire esperándola delante de la consulta.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"Tenía que pasar al baño", mintió.

"Bueno¿vamos a comer?"

* * *

Ryan cerró la taquilla de un portazo. Se llevó la mano a la cicatriz, donde una vez hubo un clavo. Estampó la mano contra la taquilla. Le dio un puñetazo. Dolía, pero le dio otro más. Y otro más, y otro. Tenía el pecho hinchado de rabia y agresividad. Se tragó todo eso, suspiró, y se dirigió a la salida. 

Pasó por recepción sin fijarse en quien había, entró directamente al ascensor y presionó, quizá algo más fuerte de lo necesario, el botón de bajada. Quería irse, no quería hablar con nadie, ni tener que contestar preguntas.

Salió escopetado y bajó de dos en dos las escaleras hasta el parking.

"Ryan…¡Ryan!"

Se detuvo y giró sobre si mismo. Alguien le llamaba desde lo alto de las escaleras. ¿Qué demonios…?

"Ryan…hola…"

"Hola Pamela", contestó secamente, sin mirarla directamente. Ahora sí que se sentía miserable.

"Ryan, yo…sé que no me he portado muy bien. Lo siento, no espero que me entiendas pero quiero que sepas que no tuviste nada que ver."

"¿Qué quieres?", se removía inquieto, pasando el peso de un pie a otro. Quería irse, y quería irse ya.

"Bueno…te he visto hoy en el hospital. No te he saludado, porque…porque", Pamela se puso roja y bajó la mirada al suelo, "me daba vergüenza."

Esta sí que es buena. Le doy vergüenza a la chica, pensó Ryan.

"Tenía revisión del ojo."

"Lo sé, Claire…la doctora Morrison", se corrigió, "es mi amiga."

Ryan se tensó. ¿Le habría contado algo la doctora? No podría decirse que fuera muy ético…

"No me ha dicho nada sobre ti, no le he preguntado", contestó rápidamente, leyendo la pregunta en su cara, "por eso he venido. Para preguntarte qué tal va tu ojo."

"Bueno", Ryan se encogió de hombros, "puede que pierda la vista. Por lo demás, todo genial."

Mierda, sería gilipollas. ¿Por qué se lo había dicho? Y sin embargo se sentía aliviado.

Pamela se había quedado sin habla; de todo lo que se había imaginado, que había sido mucho, ni remotamente había pensado que la cosa fuera tan grave.

"¿Quieres…" carraspeó, nerviosa, "quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Así me lo cuentas e intento que me perdones por haber desaparecido tan bruscamente del mapa.

Sonrió débilmente, sin muchas esperanzas.

La dulzura de su voz venció a toda la ira y el mal humor que Ryan tenía en el pecho, y no pudo evitar aceptar la invitación.

En el bar eligieron una mesa alejada del resto, en la esquina más tranquila. Dos cervezas y algo para picar, y se sentaron a hablar.

"Siento no haberte contestado las llamadas."

"No importa", Ryan no estaba muy comunicativo.

"El caso es que no te contesté, porque he tenido hace poco una relación un poco mala, y aún no quiero estar con otra persona, por eso…"

"No hace falta que me des explicaciones", definitivamente, Ryan no estaba muy comunicativo.

Pamela se removió nerviosa en el asiento. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea ir a buscarle, ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué lo había hecho. Parecía tan malhumorado…

"Bueno¿Qué tal el trabajo? Supongo que estaréis muy liados, si la gente sigue matándose entre sí", sonrió, intentando hacerle hablar de algo que le gustara.

Ryan se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta, y Pamela, ya sin esperanzas, cogió la cerveza y le dio un sorbo, por tener algo que hacer.

"Hoy han perseguido nuestros compañeros a una pareja que había robado un banco", empezó Ryan, arrastrando las palabras y con claros indicios de querer estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa a hablar con ella", estaban locos, se habían dado a la fuga con un descapotable y armando un espectáculo. Parecía que disfrutaban con la persecución. Y cuando les han cogido no se les ha ocurrido otra cosa que tirar todo el dinero al aire, como en una película. En el puente levadizo donde les han pillado había un cadáver ahorcado, por eso nos han llamado a nosotros. Tenía los ojos agujereados y una carta del comodín en un bolsillo, así que parece que está relacionado con la mafia."

Pamela se había inclinado hacia él, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

"Vaya…"

"Sí", Ryan se había animado un poco, le encantaba hablar de su trabajo, "la gente está grillada, pero bueno, gracias a ellos me gano mi sueldo."

"Wow…, es increíble. Pensé que esas cosas no ocurrían en la vida real."

"Bueno", Ryan parecía algo más relajado, incluso se permitió una sonrisa, "si te contara otros casos. Una vez…"

Dos horas más tarde seguían charlando animadamente, Pamela completamente alucinada con las historias de Ryan, y éste contento de poder hablar con alguien que aún se escandalizaba por la sangre y las balas. Le hacía tomar distancia con su trabajo, recordar que no todo giraba en torno a cadáveres y huellas dactilares. Aun así, algo en su interior seguía dándole vueltas al problema del ojo.

"Vaya, pues en Detroit creo que la gente es más pacífica. O yo por lo menos nunca me he metido allí en líos."

"¿Por qué viniste a Miami?"

"Em..", a Pamela la pregunta le pilló de improvisto, "bueno, ya había acabado las prácticas obligatorias en el hospital universitario, así que podía pedir trabajo en cualquier otro lugar. Y quería un cambio de aires, había oído hablar muy bien del Miami Dade Memorial, así que no me lo pensé dos veces e hice las maletas" sonrió¿sonaría convincente?

"Pues sí que te fuiste lejos."

"¿Y tu? No tienes acento de Florida…"

"Ya", Ryan se rió, "soy de Boston. Pero llevo tanto tiempo aquí que ya ni me acuerdo."

"¿La policía de Nueva York no te atraía?"

"Sí, pero supongo que también buscaba un cambio de aires. Algo distinto. Y Miami es lo más distinto a Boston que hay en la costa Este. Por otro lado tengo un tío que vive aquí, y fue el que me animó a venirme."

Siguieron hablando durante un rato más, hasta que Pamela bostezó, contagiándoselo a Ryan y haciéndoles reír. Ya casi era media noche, y aunque era viernes y al día siguiente no trabajaban, ambos estaban cansados.

Pamela tenía el coche en revisión, así que Ryan la acercó a casa. Cuando llegaron paró delante de los apartamentos y apagó el motor.

"Yo…", Ryan levantó la mirada hacia Pamela, de una manera que sólo él sabía hacer, y a ella se le oprimió un poco el pecho, "muchas gracias. Por hacerme hablar y escucharme, soy un poco cabezota y a veces…"

Pamela le puso un dedo sobre los labios, haciéndole callar. Él la miró sorprendido, pero ella lo ignoró y se acercó, besándole suavemente. Cuando se separó él la miraba interrogante, y ella le disipó todas las dudas volviéndole a besar. Esta vez Ryan le devolvió el beso, que poco a poco fue transformando la ternura en deseo.

Entraron en el piso de Pamela besándose, recorriendo con las manos el cuerpo del otro. Ryan estampó a Pamela contra la puerta, que se cerró de golpe. La besaba en el cuello mientras buscaba los botones de su blusa, que desapareció poco después. Ella le quitó la chaqueta, que cayó al suelo, y le atrajo de nuevo, besándole con avidez. Ryan la levantó y la llevó hasta el salón, donde cayeron sobre el sofá, sin despegarse ni un momento. Se devoraban con furia, buscando consuelo el uno en el otro, ambos necesitados de cariño y afecto.

* * *

** Porfis, contadme si os gusta en los reviews :)**


	6. La pareja

**Capítulo 6: La pareja **

Pamela abrió los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que enfocó bien, y la figura que había a su lado tomó forma: Ryan sentado en la cama, a su lado. Estaba vestido.

"Buenos días", dijo, sonriendo.

"Mm…."

Pamela se estiró, bostezando. Alargó los brazos hacia él y le atrajo, para besarle.

"No te vayas…"

Ryan la besó suavemente y se apartó, levantándose de la cama.

"Te he dejado café, y ya he dado de comer al gato."

Pamela bostezó de nuevo, le costaba un montón despertarse por las mañanas.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Hora de irme, o llegaré tarde", Ryan estaba recogiendo sus cosas, y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso en la frente, "disfruta de tu día libre."

Pamela sonrió, viéndole salir del dormitorio. Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Oyó como la puerta de entrada se abría y cerraba poco después. El gato, Coco, saltó sobre la cama, maullando.

"Qué pasa gordo¿aún tienes hambre?"

Se levantó y estiró los brazos. Deambuló, con los ojos semicerrados, hasta la cocina. Echó el café que había en la cafetera en una taza y fue hacia el frigorífico para sacar la leche.

Removiendo el café, se fue hasta el salón y miró por el gran ventanal. Veía parte de la ciudad de Miami y la playa, siempre soleada. No pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía completamente feliz. Llevaba sólo tres meses saliendo con Ryan, y eran los mejores tres meses de su vida.

* * *

Ryan le enseñó las pruebas de ADN a Delko.

"Parece que alguien nos ha estado mintiendo toda la mañana." dijo, mientras se las alargaba.

"Sí…eso parece" Eric examinó el papel con el ceño fruncido, "y esto complica más las cosas. El marido de la víctima no es el padre del chico, pero sí de la chica. Y la sangre del chico no es la que encontramos en el escenario… creo que tendremos que hacer otra visita a la familia, a ver qué nos cuentan ahora."

"Bien", contestó Ryan, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Eric le miró un instante y volvió sus ojos a los resultados de ADN, pero en seguida volvió a mirar a Ryan.

"¿Te ocurre algo?"

"¿Qué me va a ocurrir?"

"Tienes una sonrisa estúpida. Y no creo que el asesinato sea lo que te hace tanta gracia", Eric levantó una ceja, empezando a sonreír burlonamente. "Creo que ya me lo imagino…"

Ryan carraspeó, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Nada, no me ocurre nada. Me acordaba de un chiste, eso es todo."

"Ya…"

"Bueno", volvió a carraspear, "me voy a enseñarle esto a Horatio. ¿Vamos a interrogarles después de comer, vale?"

Eric asintió con la cabeza y aún sonriendo. Tenía que descubrir quién era la chica.

* * *

Cuando hubo entregado los resultados de ADN a Horatio, Ryan salió a la calle y sacó el móvil. Marcó el número de memoria.

"¿Sí?"

Su voz dulce aún tenía la capacidad de sorprenderle cada vez que la oía.

"Hola¿qué tal tu descanso?"

"¡Bien! Me he ido de compras al centro, ya verás la cantidad de cosas bonitas que me he comprado, a ver si te gustan."

"Deberían prohibir que las mujeres tuvierais más de diez pares de zapatos…"

Oyó su clara risa al otro lado de la línea.

"¡No me he comprado zapatos! Aunque he visto varios que me gustaban…"

"Ya, bueno…oye¿quieres que quedemos a comer? Me acerco a donde estés."

"¡Vale¿Me recoges en casa y vamos al japonés?"

Comieron sin dejar de mirarse y sonreír. Estando juntos, todo tenía mejor sabor. Cada vez que se veían era como si llevaran meses sin verse, se contaban hasta los detalles más insignificantes del tiempo que no pasaban juntos, aunque fuera cada vez menos. A Ryan le parecía fantástico hacer reír a Pamela, y era tan increíble que ella quisiera estar con él. Él la amaba y no paraba de repetirlo, y aunque ella contestaba siempre con besos o sonrojándose, él sabía que era correspondido.

Volvieron andando y al llegar al portal de Pamela, Ryan la abrazó con fuerza y la besó. Cada vez que lo hacía, Pamela sentía que a su alrededor todo daba vueltas y no podía evitar apretarse con fuerza contra él. Cada beso era único, cargado de magia y sinceridad. Le parecía increíble haberlo rechazado la primera vez.

"Te quiero, pequeña ardillita", dijo Ryan al separarse, frotando su nariz contra la de Pamela.

A ella le encantaba el apodo; una vez, bromeando, ella había puesto una cara que a él le recordaba a las ardillas. Aunque no veía el parecido, no le importaba. Era cariñoso, y le tocaba el corazón cada vez que lo oía. Le besó, apretándose contra él. Era tan fuerte… estar entre sus brazos le hacía sentirse a salvo. _Son los brazos de un policía, nada malo me puede ocurrir_.

Pamela se separó un poco, mirándole fijamente.

"Yo…yo también te quiero."

Ryan sintió cada una de las palabras. Era la primera vez que se lo escuchaba. Aunque no llegaba a entender bien la razón, sabía que a ella le había costado llegar a decirlo, y eso significaba que ahora le salía sincero, desde el corazón.

La abrazó con fuerza, besándola de nuevo. No se cansaría nunca de hacerlo.

* * *

**Bueno, sé que es cortito y cursi. En el siguiente capítulo todo se vuelve más complicado...**


	7. El aniversario

**Capítulo 7: El aniversario**

Ryan se rascaba la nuca, nervioso, sentado en el banco delante de su taquilla. Calleigh entró, sonriendo risueña como siempre.

"Hola, buenos días", dijo mientras abría su taquilla.

"Hola", murmuró Ryan.

Se levantó hacia ella y carraspeó.

"Calleigh, yo…"

Ella se giró hacia él, sobresaltada.

"¿Te ocurre algo?"

"No, bueno, verás…" hablaba a trompicones y nervioso, "tengo que preguntarte algo."

"Tu dirás ", contestó Calleigh, intrigada.

Ryan abrió la mano y le enseñó el anillo que había comprado la tarde anterior.

"Es…es para Pamela. Hoy es nuestro primer aniversario y había pensado…bueno… ¿qué te parece?"

"¡Ryan es precioso!" Calleigh cogió el anillo para mirarlo más de cerca, "le va a encantar."

"Le voy a pedir que se case conmigo" el pecho se le hinchó al decir aquello, y Calleigh no pudo evitar reírse.

"Bueno, es una chica afortunada."

"Sí", ahora era Ryan el que sonreía. Cogió el anillo y lo guardó en su cajita, "bueno, me voy a ver a Horatio, a ver que caso me toca hoy. Muchas gracias Calleigh, y um… por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Ya sabes lo bocazas que es Dan, y no quiero que Pamela se llegue a enterar antes de la cena…

"No te preocupes" contestó Calleigh con una sonrisa.

Ryan sonreía estúpidamente, pensando en la reacción que tendría Pamela, cuando salió al pasillo. No vio a Delko, y se chocó contra él.

"Ryan,¿dónde te habías metido? Anda coge tu kit, tenemos un homicidio en el centro de la ciudad."

* * *

Media hora más tarde llegaban ambos a la escena del crimen, un chalet en una de las áreas residenciales más ricas de Miami. Lo primero que oyeron al acercarse al área restringida fue el llanto de un bebé. Ryan frunció el ceño. 

El jardín era grande y con piscina, lleno de flores exóticas. En la terraza les esperaba un patrullero, el agente Hawkings.

"Cuéntanos."

"Encontraréis el cadáver de la mujer en la cocina. El marido está con los sanitarios, fue él quien llamó a la policía; según su versión un ladrón rompió la ventana del salón, acuchilló a la mujer y se dio a la fuga."

"Vale. Ryan, qué te parece el cadáver."

"Perfecto, luego me cuentas", y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

En la cocina ya estaba Alexx inclinada sobre el cuerpo inerte, boca abajo. Ryan se agachó a su lado, abriendo el kit y cogiendo un par de guantes.

"Alexx, apártate un momento, voy a sacar un par de fotografías de la posición del cuerpo."

Cuando hubo acabado, la doctora volvió a inclinarse sobre el cadáver.

"Ayúdame a darle la vuelta."

Cuando Ryan vio la cara de la mujer, se levantó lentamente, sin poder dejar de mirarla. Eric apareció a su lado.

"Su nombre es…"

"Seaborn", acabó Ryan, secamente.

"Sí¿cómo…?"

"Es el caso en el que conocí a Pamela. Ella era su niñera" de pronto Ryan se puso tenso, "la hija… es un bebé¿está bien?"

"Sí, es la niña que no para de llorar, está fuera en la ambulancia."

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, Ryan ya estaba saliendo de la cocina.

* * *

"Pam… ¡Pamela!"

"¿Sí?" Doris, la enfermera, la miraba con cara de enfado desde la puerta. Pamela sonrió como bien pudo, se había quedado ensoñada sin darse cuenta.

"Vengo a dejarte estos informes", se acercó y le dejó un montón de expedientes en la mesa. "He estado llamando a la puerta cinco minutos¿te ocurre algo?"

"No, no…" sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, "sólo que estoy un poco cansada, lo siento.

Doris la miró enarcando las cejas y se fue de la consulta, sin despedirse. Era un poco impaciente.

Pamela se recostó de nuevo en la silla y cerró los ojos. Aún tenía media hora hasta que empezaran las consultas, aún podía soñar despierta un rato. Hoy era su aniversario… ¡ya llevaba un año saliendo con Ryan! Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo… iban a ir a cenar, pero Ryan aún no le había dicho a donde, era una sorpresa que le había preparado. Tenía la tripa revuelta de tanta felicidad y de nervios¡y sólo eran las ocho y media! Después de comer tenía libre; iría a casa, se pondría guapa (se había comprado un vestido rojo, esperaba que a Ryan le gustara) y luego iría a buscarle al trabajo; el Hummer estaba en revisión e irían con su New Beetle.

Se le escapó una sonrisa y se llevó las manos a la cara. Era tan feliz…

* * *

Ryan estaba frenético procesando las pruebas del asesinato de la señora Seaborn. No parecía un caso muy difícil. Habían encontrado un cuchillo semienterrado entre las flores del jardín que tenía sangre de la víctima y una huella dactilar; el arma homicida y el asesino en un dos por uno. Ahora estaba procesando la ropa de la víctima. Cuando hubo acabado, sin encontrar nada relevante, fue casi corriendo al laboratorio donde Eric procesaba la huella del cuchillo. 

"Dime que tienes algo."

"Vaya, cualquiera diría que no estas impaciente…" Eric se echó a la izquierda cuando Ryan se puso a su lado, empujándole, para ver mejor la pantalla del ordenador.

"Anda…"

"Sí, siempre es el primer sospechoso; supongo que tendremos que ir a interrogarle de nuevo. Cuando confiese ya tendremos el caso resuelto."

Ryan esperó fuera, viendo a través de la cristalera cómo Horatio y Eric interrogaban al señor Seaborn. Horatio, siempre tan calmado, incluso cuando el sospechoso se levantó de la silla, gritándole con agresividad. Hasta él pudo oír como gritaba que sí había sido él quien asesinara a la_ zorra de su mujer_. A Ryan se le revolvió el estómago; los maltratadores le repulsaban.

Más tarde, cuando ya había recogido sus cosas del casillero y se dirigía a la salida, donde había quedado con Pamela, algo le llamó la atención y se paró en seco en medio del pasillo. Al fondo estaba la asistente de menores con la niña, Bethany Seaborn. Se acercó, vacilante.

"Hola", se aclaró la garganta, haciéndose presente.

La asistente tenía a la niña en brazos y le daba la espalda, se giró y Ryan vio que estaba hablando por el móvil. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le pasó la niña a Ryan. La cogió con cuidado, hacía mucho que no trataba con bebés; sus sobrinos ya eran más mayores y no se dejaban coger en brazos.

Le hizo una carantoña a Bethany, tocándole con suavidad la punta de la nariz. Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tendría más o menos dos años, quizá hablaba ya.

La asistente social colgó el móvil.

"Es muy guapa" dijo, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de la niña.

"Sí lo es. ¿Han conseguido contactar con algún familiar?"

"Sí, ahora mismo hablaba con uno. Tiene una tía en Fort Lauderdale que viene a buscarla, ya está al llegar."

"Le acompaño, quiero estar seguro de que no volvemos a escuchar malas noticias sobre esta niña y su familia."

La asistente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Alargó la mano para coger una bolsa, con ropa de Bethany, del suelo y se dirigió, seguida por Ryan, al ascensor.

* * *

Pamela iba cantando a la par que la radio en su New Beetle, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Entró en el parking del departamento de la Policía y aparcó en el primer sitio que vio libre. Bajó, cogió el bolso del asiento del copiloto y cerró el coche. Miró hacia las escaleras de entrada, a unos treinta metros de donde estaba ella, pero no había nadie. Entonces vio el grupo de personas, un hombre y dos mujeres, un poco más a la izquierda. Frunció el ceño cuando se acercó un poco más y reconoció a Ryan entre ellos, y su paso se hizo más lento. ¿De quién era el bebé que Ryan tenía en brazos? 

Cuando estaba ya a unos metros una de las mujeres se volvió a ella, y Pamela la reconoció al instante. La asistente social de menores. No quería interrumpir la conversación, y se quedó apartada a un par de metros. Pero entonces Ryan se volvió y la vió, llamándola para que se acercara.

"Hola."

"Mira Pam¿te suena esta carita?"

Pamela miró con cara interrogante a su novio y luego al bebé, y entonces comprendió.

"Es Bethany…" alargó una mano y acarició la mejilla de la niña con suavidad. "Hola pequeña, cuanto tiempo…"

La segunda mujer se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos ya", dijo, con una sonrisa, "no quiero que se nos haga de noche antes de llegar a casa."

"Sí, claro", Ryan le pasó el bebé, "¡hasta luego pequeñaja!"

La mujer entró al coche y sentó a Bethany en el asiento de atrás, en una silla para niños. Luego fue al asiento del conductor y se despidió con la mano, antes de arrancar.

"Bueno Wolfe¿qué te ha parecido?" le preguntó la asistente, que parecía satisfecha.

Ryan sonrió antes de contestar.

"Me deja con buen sabor de boca. Tengo la impresión de que ha sido buena tía y ahora será una buena madre para Bethany."

La asistente asintió con la cabeza, antes de alejarse de vuelta al edificio de la policía. Pamela aún no entendía nada del asunto, y miró a Ryan con las cejas levantadas.

"¿Vas a contarme qué ha pasado¿por qué estaba Bethany Seaborn aquí?"

"No", Ryan, sin que Pamela lo viera venir, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó. "Feliz aniversario" murmuró contra sus labios, antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

De camino al restaurante Ryan le contó todo el caso, y ella le escuchó sin decir nada. Un sentimiento se había anidado en su estómago desde que viera a Ryan con Bethany en brazos, y mientras le oía relatar todo animadamente, fue incrementándose. 

Ryan no paraba de hablar de la pobre Bethany, de lo mal que lo había pasado, de lo graciosa que era, de cómo era su risa contagiosa, de lo pequeñas que eran sus manitas, de lo frágil que parecía cuando la cogías en brazos, del cuidado que había que tener con una niña tan pequeña… y se le iluminaba la cara.

Pamela respiró hondo cuando aparcó y se bajó del coche. No quería que se le notara, no en una noche tan especial, pero empezaba a encontrarse mal. Llevaba mucho tiempo, años, intentando ocultarlo y no quería arruinar la noche, y menos ésta en especial. Sin embargo, Ryan no se lo ponía fácil. Sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando la conversación derivó a sus sobrinos y cómo le había gustado quedarse de canguro cuando eran más pequeños. Ahora, dijo apenado, eran algo más mayores y ya no le hacían tanto caso. Sobretodo su sobrina, de diez, a la que no interesaban los temas de la policía. Sin embargo su sobrino, de doce, aún le pedía ver la placa de vez en cuando.

Ryan la había llevado a un restaurante en la playa; las mesas estaban iluminadas por velas y de fondo se oía el oleaje. Era un sitio maravilloso, pero Pamela no lo estaba disfrutando. Sin embargo, no dejó que se le notara y siguió sonriendo, a pesar de que empezaba a dolerle la cara de hacerlo tan forzadamente. Estaba demasiado tensa como para hablar, así que dejó que Ryan lo hiciera. Ahora sobre un caso que tuvieron en un jardín de infancia; los niños al final, agradecidos, les habían hecho dibujos y dijo que tenía un par colgados en la taquilla, que a veces le daban ánimos cuando empezaba su turno.

Aquello era más de lo que Pamela podía soportar, y se removió incómoda en su asiento. Ryan debió notarlo, porque de repente se puso serio y se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola fijamente. Pamela frunció el ceño, intentando una sonrisa débil.

"Pamela yo…" se aclaró la garganta ante de seguir, parecía nervioso, "Pam, he sido muy feliz este año contigo, ha sido fantástico."

"Ryan, yo también" la voz le salió demasiado chillona. Aunque decía la verdad, ahora no se sentía tan feliz.

"Pam…" sacó una cajita de la chaqueta y se la enseñó abierta. Los ojos de Pamela se abrieron desmesuradamente. "¿Quieres…quieres casarte conmigo?"

Pamela no supo que contestar. El nudo que se había ido formando en su estómago durante toda la cena se agrandó y le entraron ganas de vomitar, y de salir corriendo de allí. Todos sus músculos se paralizaron, y lo único que podía hacer era mirar sin pestañear el anillo que Ryan le ofrecía. Lentamente, sus ojos se fijaron en los de él, y vio en ellos alegría y esperanza. Pero ella carecía de ambas cosas en ese momento.

"Yo…Ryan, yo no…no puedo."

* * *

**Bueno, espero que hasta aquí os esté gustando! Los reviews y comentarios siempre se agradecen :)**


	8. La playa

**Capítulo 8: La playa**

Natalia entró resuelta al taquillero, sin fijarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Había dormido poco y mal, estaba cansada y no había desayunado, así que rezó para que nadie la molestara. No tenía ganas de hablar, ni siquiera de saludar un buenos días.

Abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y lanzó el bolso y el abrigo dentro. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la foto que tenía colgada en el interior de la puerta; todo el equipo celebrando en la sala de descanso el cumpleaños de Dan Cooper, que soplaba alegremente las 25 velas de su tarta de chocolate. Ella estaba a un lado, aplaudiendo y mirando sonriente a la cámara. A su lado, Eric, no miraba a la cámara. La miraba a ella. Eso incrementó el enfado de Natalia, que cerró la taquilla de un portazo.

Se fue andando airadamente a la sala de descanso, para comprarse un café y algo para desayunar. Aún faltaban unos diez minutos para que empezara su turno, y necesitaba comer algo o su enfado aumentaría hasta límites insospechables. Cuando se paró delante de la máquina de café le falto poco para darle una patada: se había dejado el monedero dentro del bolso, en la taquilla.

Volvió y cuando iba a cerrar de nuevo con un portazo su taquilla, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. Ryan.

Estaba sentado en el banco, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza gacha, mirándose las manos. Llevaba unos días algo raro, más de lo normal. No se hablaban casi desde que se descubriera que ella era el topo y la ascendieran a CSI. Sin embargo, ella aun recordaba que antes habían llegado a ser amigos. Por un lado quería irse corriendo, tomarse un café y ponerse a trabajar sin relacionarse con nadie; por otro no podía evitar querer sentarse junto a Ryan y preguntarle si tenía algún problema.

Al final se sentó a su lado.

"Buenos días."

No obtuvo respuesta, Ryan estaba tan absorto en sus problemas que no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación.

"Ryan…" le puso la mano en el hombro, "Ryan¿te ocurre algo?"

Él se sobresaltó y la miró como si acabara de despertarse. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada, hasta que al final reaccionó.

"No…no, he dormido mal, eso es todo", y dejó escapar un suspiro horrible.

"Bueno, si quieres hablar de algo... Sé que no me soportas, pero podríamos volver a llevarnos bien."

"Natalia, yo…tú…tú has estado casada y…"

No pudo acabar la frase, Tripp entró en ese instante en el taquillero.

"Wolfe, Boa Vista; homicidio múltiple en los Everglades, daos prisa que se nos acumulan los casos."

Ryan se levantó con pesar y le dirigió una media sonrisa a Natalia, antes de seguir a Tripp al pasillo.

Natalia estaba confundida. Sacudió la cabeza, antes de abrir la taquilla para coger la chaqueta y salir a buscar su kit.

* * *

Después de procesar todo el escenario, volvieron a los Hummer para regresar al laboratorio a procesar las pruebas. Natalia había venido con Eric, pero ahora corrió detrás de Ryan, para subirse con él al coche. Entró y cerró la puerta del copiloto, sin llegar a ver la cara de sorpresa y decepción de Eric.

"¿Te importa que vuelva contigo?"

Ryan la miró sin expresión alguna y se encogió de hombros. Arrancó y enfiló la carretera hacia la ciudad.

"Ryan, antes me has querido comentar algo…"

"No tiene importancia."

Natalia se quedó cortada, y no dijo nada más. Se giró para mirar por la ventana. Durante unos minutos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Ryan carraspeó.

"Bueno, en realidad quería preguntarte algo."

Natalia le miró sorprendida. Parecía que se relajaban un poco las barreras de su compañero.

"Dispara."

"A ver, ya sabes que estoy saliendo con una chica", hablaba lentamente, sopesando cada palabra antes de pronunciarla.

"Pamela¿verdad?"

"Sí. La semana pasada fue nuestro aniversario."

"Pues felicidades."

"Bueno, de eso se trata. Le pedí que se casara conmigo."

Natalia abrió mucho los ojos. Ryan siempre había sido muy celoso con sus relaciones, incluso cuando estuvo saliendo con Erica Sikes, que era periodista, en el laboratorio casi no se habían enterado de nada.

"Vaya Ryan…"

"Me contestó que no."

Natalia se sintió muy incómoda. No sabía que contestar a eso. Aun teniendo su mala experiencia con los hombres, de entre todas las cosas malas que le habían ocurrido nunca la habían rechazado. No tan directamente, por lo menos.

"Ryan, lo siento mucho. No sabía que lo tuyo con Pamela iba tan en serio."

Él se encogió de hombros. Aparcó y apagó el motor. Natalia no se había percatado, pero ya estaban de vuelta en el laboratorio. Ryan se volvió hacia ella.

"Es que no sé qué he hecho mal. Quizá fui algo brusco¿quizá tendría que haber esperado más?"

Antes de que Natalia pudiera responder algo, unos golpes la sobresaltaron. Se volvió; Eric golpeaba su ventanilla con los nudillos.

"Ryan, si quieres después en la comida hablamos y me cuentas todo más despacio¿te parece bien?"

Ryan se encogió de nuevo de hombros. Daba la sensación de que todo le era indiferente. Parecía un alma en pena.

Natalia se bajó del Hummer y se chocó con Eric, que esperaba muy pegado a la puerta del coche.

"Bueno¿y a ti que te pasa?"

"Tenemos un homicidio múltiple, no es tiempo para charlitas", tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía algo molesto.

Natalia reprimió con todas sus fuerzas una sonrisa. ¿Eric estaba celoso?

* * *

Cuando Natalia hubo acabado de procesar varias muestras de sangre le llevó los resultados a Horatio y se dirigió a rastros, a buscar a Ryan.

"Toc toc…"

Ryan levantó la cabeza de una camisa ensangrentada que estaba mirando con lupa.

"Ya casi son las dos, no se tú pero yo me muero de hambre."

Ryan asintió con la cabeza, se quitó los guantes que tiró a una papelera y cambió la bata de laboratorio por una chaqueta.

"¿A la cafetería de la esquina?"

Ryan murmuró un vale, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Pamela conducía distraída, sin mirar a penas la carretera. La última semana había sido horrible. Lo que más quería era volver a ver a Ryan, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, abrazarle y perderse en sus besos; pero sabía que las cosas no eran tan fáciles, y antes tenía que aclararse.

Ya había tomado una decisión, y necesitaba hablar con Ryan lo antes posible. Él se merecía una explicación, y ella, por fin, estaba preparada para dársela.

Aparcó delante del laboratorio y fue casi corriendo hasta recepción.

"¿Ryan Wolfe? Ha salido a comer hace un rato", le contestó la recepcionista.

Pamela arrugó la frente, nerviosa. Ryan comía la mayoría de las veces en el departamento, y si no iba a una cafetería cercana. Iría a buscarle allí.

Cuando llegó y se asomó al interior, el corazón le dio un vuelco. En una mesa algo apartada del resto, Ryan estaba comiendo con Natalia Boa Vista, su compañera de trabajo. Pamela la conocía de vista, de un par de conversaciones, nada más. Ella tenía la mano encima de la de Ryan y se la acariciaba suavemente. Pamela dio un paso para atrás, llevándose la mano a la boca. Tropezó con un camarero, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la cafetería. Fue cuando llegó al coche y se vio en el espejo, que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Arrancó lo más rápido que pudo y se fue de allí pisando el acelerador.

* * *

Aquella noche, después de haber hablado con Natalia, Ryan no tenía más claras las cosas, pero sí sabía que necesitaba ver a Pamela. Vale, no había contestado ni una llamada, no le cogía el teléfono; pero no aguantaba más sin saber de ella.

Saludó al conserje al entrar en el bloque de apartamentos y cogió el ascensor hasta el sexto piso. Al llegar llamó varias veces al timbre, pero nadie contestaba. Quizá no estuviera en casa. Cogió el móvil y marcó el número fijo; oyó como sonaba en el interior y nadie descolgaba. Se rascó la nuca, pensando donde podría encontrarla, y en seguida lo supo.

Cruzó la calle y bajó las escaleras que daban a la playa. Ando en línea recta hacia el mar, y en seguida la vio. La silueta sentada de Pamela, solitaria en medio de la playa vacía, con el mar y la luna al fondo.

Se sentó a su lado y ella lo miró, sobresaltada. No le había oído llegar.

"Hola"

Pamela no contestó. Parecía triste, y a Ryan se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

"Quería ver qué tal estabas, sólo eso. Si no quieres hablar, no pasa nada…" Ryan no sabía por donde empezar.

"Hoy he ido a buscarte al trabajo" dijo ella, bruscamente. Tenía la mirada fija en el mar, "para comer juntos. Pero tú ya tenías compañía", aun dolida, su voz seguía siendo dulce y suave.

"¿Te refieres a Natalia?"

Pamela asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin mirarle. Se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en ellos. Parecía una reacción al frío, pero hacía bastante calor para ser ya de noche.

"Sólo hemos ido a comer, nada más" Ryan frunció el ceño, no sabía muy bien si Pamela estaba realmente celosa o no, o si eso era bueno o malo. "Esta semana he estado algo asocial en el laboratorio, y Natalia quería saber qué me pasaba. ¿Te ha molestado?"

"Pamela se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada."

"Pam, por favor necesito que me digas algo… aunque sea que me vaya de aquí, o que ya no quieres saber nada de mí. Cualquier cosa…"

Ella se giró y le miró fijamente.

"Entonces…¿Natalia no significa nada?"

"Nada."

"Ryan¿aún me quieres¿No estás enfadado conmigo?"

Ryan sonrió y la rodeó con el brazo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

"Claro que no estoy enfadado."

"Y aún quieres casarte conmigo…"

"Aún quiero casarme contigo…" Ryan la besó, pero ella no se movió.

"Y….y querrás tener hijos conmigo…"

Ryan no pudo evitar una carcajada. El comportamiento de Pamela era casi infantil, y él volvía a sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo. La abrazó con fuerza, juntando su frente a la de ella.

"Quiero tener un montón de bebés contigo" le susurró.

Pero Pamela no sonreía.

"Te gustan mucho los niños¿verdad?"

Ryan movió la cabeza afirmativamente, y fue a besarla, pero Pamela apartó la cara. Ryan frunció el ceño y la miró con sorpresa. Ella se soltó del abrazo, separándose de él.

"Ese es el problema, Ryan" le miró directamente a los ojos, "yo no puedo tener hijos."

* * *

**Siento mucho el retraso pero entre vacaciones de Navidad y los exámenes que se acercan no me puedo dedicar mucho a escribir. Espero que os vaya gustando, y que me dejéis alguna opinión... :)**


	9. El ramo

**Capítulo 9: El ramo**

Ryan acompañó a Pamela de vuelta a casa. Subieron en ascensor, en silencio, hasta el sexto piso. Ella abrió la puerta, pero no entró; se giró para estar cara a cara con Ryan.

"Gracias por acompañarme."

Él la miró sin decir nada. se acercó para besarla, pero ella se apartó.

"Ryan…quizá…quizá íbamos demasiado deprisa…"

Le costaba decir cada palabra, pues no las sentía. En realidad deseaba abrazarle y volver a hacer el amor en el sofá, como su primera vez. Pero había algo que no le dejaba; le oprimía el pecho e impedía que fuera feliz, y aún necesitaba superarlo antes de poder comprometerse con Ryan.

"Pamela…" fue un susurro, casi una súplica.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, antes de entrar y cerrarle la puerta. Ryan aún se quedó un rato mirando la puerta, inmóvil. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida, intentando concentrarse en lo que se le escapaba. Había algo… no conseguía ponerle forma, pero estaba seguro…tenía que haber algo; Pamela no actuaba así sólo porque no pudiera quedarse embarazada, había algo más que no le contaba. Y se negaba a creer que Pamela simplemente no estuviera enamorada de él.

En el camino de vuelta a casa puso todos sus sentidos de CSI a trabajar, recordando cada conversación que había tenido con Pamela, cada día a su lado, todo lo que pudiera parecerle extraño de su comportamiento, todo lo que se le pudiera haber pasado por alto. Llegó frustrado a casa; era como intentar recordar un sueño, cuanto más empeño le ponía, más difuso se volvía. Cerró de un portazo el Hummer al llegar a su apartamento y se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de entrar. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que mantenía a Pamela tan alejada de él.

* * *

Pamela llegó a casa tarde. Había tenido más trabajo de lo normal; su asistente estaba de vacaciones y le tocaba a ella encargarse de todos los historiales de los pacientes, además de las consultas. Arrastró los pies por el pasillo, hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Llevaba tres días sin saber nada de Ryan; ni una llamada, ni un mensaje…nada. 

Tiró el bolso sobre el sofá y pulsó el botón del contestador automático. Sin esperanzas, se dirigió a la cocina a por algo para beber mientras la cinta se ponía en marcha.

_"Tiene un mensaje nuevo, recibido a las 17:34."_

A Pamela se le encogió el corazón y volvió corriendo al salón, para quedarse de pie mirando el teléfono, aguantando la respiración.

_"Mensaje número uno."_ sonó un pitido, antes de pasar a una voz de hombre, de sobra conocida , "_Pamela¿te acuerdas aún de mí? Llamaba para ver qué tal te iban las cosas."_

Pam ahogó un grito, llevándose las manos a la boca y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

_"Estoy en Miami y he pensado que podríamos vernos. Bueno, no quiero presionarte, pero podríamos quedar a comer o cenar algún día. Voy a quedarme diez días, por asuntos de trabajo. Ya tienes mi móvil… llámame, por favor. "_

Se dejó caer en el sofá, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. Cómo si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas, ahora aparecía Bobby para complicarle más las cosas.

* * *

Ryan se paseaba nervioso, calle arriba, calle abajo. Había dejado pasar ya semana y media, pero o hablaba con ella o se volvería loco. No había solucionado nada, seguía sin entender a Pamela; pero lo único que sabía es que no necesitaba entenderla para seguir queriéndola. 

Se rascó la nuca al volver a pasar por delante de la puerta del bloque de apartamentos de Pamela. ¿Cuándo llegaría? Eran ya casi las once de la noche; llevaba más de dos horas dando vueltas y las rosas que había traído empezaban a ponerse feas. Subió la mirada hasta el sexto piso; desde donde estaba veía las ventanas del piso de Pam, pero no salía luz de ninguna de ellas.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y se dio por vencido. Acabó convenciéndose de que, si aún no había vuelto, era porque o estaba cenando con otra persona, o ni siquiera iba a volver a casa a dormir. Le revolvía el estómago, pero sabía que era posible. Quizá había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. Sintiéndose miserable y patético por el ramo de rosas que no se decidía a tirar a la basura, se dirigió al Hummer, aparcado al final de la calle.

"Ryan…"

La voz sonó dulce, interrogante. Se dio la vuelta, pero en seguida se arrepintió de ello. Pamela se acercaba por el otro lado de la calle hacia la entrada al bloque. Pero no estaba sola.

Ryan no podía apartar la mirada del hombre, que con Pamela se acercaba a donde él estaba. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y parecía tranquilo y relajado, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara. Le entraron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, pero en vez de eso recordó las flores y se sintió más estúpido aún. Ya era tarde, Pamela ya las había visto, y le miraba con cara interrogante.

"Ryan¿qué haces aquí?"

Él se sentía cada vez más incómodo, pasando el peso de un pie a otro sin cesar.

"Yo…bueno, venía a hablar contigo."

"Vaya…" el hombre carraspeó, y Pamela pareció recordar que aún estaba ahí, "Ryan, te presento a Bobby, un amigo que ha venido de visita a Miami. Bobby, él es Ryan."

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y le tendió la mano, que Ryan sacudió sin mucho entusiasmo.

"¿Llevas mucho esperando?" Pamela hasta parecía preocupada, pero Ryan no sabía qué responder.

"Yo…bueno…no, no mucho…sólo…"

Bobby volvió a carraspear, interrumpiéndoles de nuevo.

"Pamela, lo siento pero me tengo que ir. Mañana tengo una reunión importante a primera hora."

Ryan observó, con todos los músculos en tensión, cómo se despedía de ella, con un beso en la mejilla, y se alejaba para coger un taxi.

Pamela se volvió de nuevo hacia él, muy seria. Pasó la mirada de Ryan a las flores, y de nuevo a Ryan.

"Hace algo de frío. ¿qué te parece si subimos y hablamos arriba?"

Ryan afirmó con la cabeza; atónito ante la invitación. ¿Quién era Bobby¿Y cómo había cambiado Pamela de no querer verle a invitarle a pasar?

Al entrar en el piso Pamela cogió las flores sin decir nada y entró en la cocina, para ponerlas en agua. Ryan se quedó de pie en medio del salón, sin saber si quitarse o no la chaqueta. Antes de llegar a decidirse, Pamela volvió y se dirigió directamente a él. Sin que Ryan fuera realmente consciente de la situación, ella le cogió la cara con ambas manos y empezó a besarle con pasión.

Al separarse, ella le abrazó con fuerza, pero Ryan la apartó con suavidad.

"Pamela, por favor… explícame qué pasa."

Ella parecía triste, y bajó la mirada al suelo. Se sentó en el sofá, y Ryan hizo lo mismo.

" Ryan… hay algo que no te he contado hasta ahora, porque antes necesitaba aclararme y entenderlo yo misma."

Pamela se miraba las manos, pensando en cada palabra antes de juntarlas en frases.

"No he sido del todo sincera contigo; una vez me preguntaste por qué me vine a vivir a Miami, y no te conté la verdad. "

"Pam, si necesitas más tiempo…"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Llevo varias semanas evitándolo, pero tarde o temprano te lo tengo que contar."

Ryan estaba tenso. Quería y no quería oír lo que Pamela tenía que contarle; es cierto que explicaría su extraño comportamiento, pero quizá dejaría a Ryan sin opciones de ser feliz a su lado.

"Me vine a vivir aquí porque en Detroit no era feliz. Me casé con 24 años con Bobby, mi novio de toda la vida. Nos conocíamos desde el instituto, y nunca tuvimos peleas ni enfados hasta…hasta que…bueno, hasta que intentamos tener un bebé."

" ¿Con Bobby, el de antes?"

Ella asintió en silencio.

"Pero no conseguía quedarme embarazada. Incluso me sometí a un tratamiento de fertilidad, pero no funcionó. Eso nos fue distanciando poco a poco; a los tres años de casarnos la situación ya era insoportable y nos divorciamos. Él quería tener hijos, y yo no se los podía dar."

Ryan se recostó en el sofá, analizando frase a frase lo que Pamela le acababa de contar. Con el ceño fruncido, se inclinó sobre ella, queriendo decir algo; pero sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a recostarse.

"En Detroit todo me recordaba a él y, sobretodo, a los bebés que nunca tendría. Por eso me mudé a Miami."

Pamela le miraba, esperando su reacción. Ryan volvió a incorporarse y se giró a mirarla fijamente.

" ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?"

Pamela hundió los hombros, derrotada.

"Antes tenía que superarlo del todo."

"¿Y pensaste que yo tampoco querría estar contigo?"

"Ryan… te encantan los niños", se encogió de hombros, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Ryan la miró en silencio, aun perplejo. Ni remotamente se había imaginado lo que Pamela le acababa de contar. Se le llenaba el cuerpo de furia al pensar en el gilipollas de Bobby y en lo mal que lo debía haber pasado ella. Ahora la entendía; él tampoco habría querido pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

"Has estado casada tres años…" aun le costaba creerlo.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y a Ryan sólo se le ocurría poner cara de idiota y repetir todo lo que ella le había dicho.

"Supuse que no lo entenderías", se levantó bruscamente, "no pasa nada, ya lo esperaba. Sé que es complicado, no te preocupes, no te culpo."

Antes de que pudiera alejarse, Ryan la cogió por la mano e hizo que Pamela se tambaleara, cayendo sentada sobre las rodillas de Ryan, que la besó con fuerza.

"¿Me quieres?", murmuró contra sus labios.

Pamela se separó y le miró durante unos segundos.

"Claro que te quiero", contestó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; una pequeña sonrisa asomó a las comisuras de su boca.

"Con eso me basta" y volvió a besarla, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Beso a beso la tumbó en el sofá y sólo se separó de ella un instante para quitarse la chaqueta; pensó que esa noche ya no la necesitaría.

* * *

**Bueno, simplemente soy incapaz de tenerles mucho tiempo separados:)**


	10. La familia

**Capítulo 10: La familia**

Ryan Wolfe se encontraba en el parking de la policía, con el bebé en brazos. Las pequeñas manitas jugaban con los botones del cuello de la camisa, mientras Ryan le susurraba tonterías para hacerlo reír. Un coche aparcó enfrente de ellos, y la madre, sonriente, bajó de él.

Ryan se giró al escuchar su nombre. Natalia bajaba las escaleras hacia el parking. Se acercó y saludó a la pequeña familia.

"Pam, tienes un niño precioso."

Pamela no pudo más que sonreír de oreja a oreja, a la par que cogía en brazos al pequeño Jamie.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ya?"

"La semana que viene hace once meses."

Las miradas de Pamela y Ryan se cruzaron, sonrientes ambos. No hacía ni medio año que eran padres, y era lo mejor que les había ocurrido en la vida. Cierto que el día de su boda había sido inolvidable; toda su familia y amigos había estado con ellos y brindado por su futuro juntos. La luna de miel… increíble; se habían perdido durante dos semanas en un crucero por el caribe, volviendo más morenos, más felices y más enamorados que nunca. Pero nada era comparable al día en el que les habían aceptado la petición de adopción; desde entonces nada conseguía quitarles la sonrisa de la cara.

Eric bajó las escaleras y se les unió. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, rodeó ligeramente la cintura de Natalia, que tuvo un pequeño escalofrío con el contacto. Eric sabía como ponerla nerviosa.

"¿Qué tal, Pamela¿Te dan mucho trabajo tus dos niños?"

Ryan le empujó con la mano, riéndose.

"No tanto. Jamie me ayuda en todo lo que puede."

Ahora se rieron los cuatro, llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba cerca.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos", dijo Eric, llevándose a Natalia, sorprendida, hacia su Hummer.

Ryan y Pamela se miraron con las cejas levantadas. Ryan se inclinó y besó a su esposa. Cada vez que pensaba en esa palabra se le aceleraba el pulso y sonreía como un estúpido.

"¿Nos vamos a casa?" le preguntó, cogiendo la pequeña manita de Jamie, que intentaba llamar la atención de su padre.

Pamela asintió con la cabeza. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y empezó a andar hacia el coche.

Ryan respiró hondo, sonriente. Echó a andar tras Pamela; al fin y al cabo, dónde iba a estar mejor que en casa.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leido y sobretodo por los reviews!**


End file.
